heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Berserk Mode
A Berserk Mode is when a person goes in complete rage and they will not be like themselves at all. If a villain threatens or kill there loved ones, family, or friends they will go in a rage mode. When they are in complete transformation they will go in berserk Mode and attack anything in there path. When in berserk Mode they're not like themselves because if a person try to calm down the berserker that berserker will attack that person who is gonna calm him/her down, which could cause a injury or even death to that person. Also if a berserker is starting to transformed or complete their transformation their friends, family, or allies have to restrained them or kill them if there humanity are gone for good and can't bring them back. Examples: * When Ichigo Kurosaki went to the vizard place he want to learn how to control his hollow powers which leads one of the vizards to fight him but when one of nearly killed Ichigo his hollow form came out and attacked the vizard person and choking her to death. Which leads the other vizards to restrain him and removing his mask. * Sayians like Gohan and Goku. Whenever they see the full moon they go completely berserk, in their giant ape forms destroying everything in their paths. The only way is to destroy the moon and they revert back to their human forms, or cut their tails. * Vampires they go completely berserk if they are hungry or smell blood. * Werewolves are flesh-eating monsters and they will hunt down humans, vampires, and other animals. When they revert back they have no memory what happened to them on the day of the full moon. * In Claymore when they go to close on there awaken forms they will not become themselves at all, and become a monster for the rest of their lives until someone kills them by beheading them. * In all of Resident Evil games and movies when they get in touch by the virus or put a serum in them they will become a rampaging and powerful monster of all time. * Zombies are well known of this they look for non-human infected and tries to devour them or turn them into them. * Sumire in Venus Vs. Virus whenever the virus is in her she will go in berserk Mode and kill anyone that is in her way. * The Iron Giant: turns into a enraged gun firing behemoth when he believes Hogarth was killed. * In Berserk whenever Guts inner darkness that is the Beast of Darkness and whenever he wears of the berserk armor he will become a rampage and killing monster within the armor. * In Danny Phantom epoisde "Parental Bonding" whoever wears the amulet and gets really angry they will transform into a raging dragon. * In Gargoyles, Fox Xanatos worn a amulet called the "Eye of Odin" and whenever she wears it she transforms into a were-fox creature. * In Zatch Bell, when her step sister which she adopts Kolulu, she read her book and all a sudden Kolulu starts transforming into a humanoid monster that will attack anything in her path, and whenever she sees her step sister she tells her to read more of the book so she can get even more stronger. * In Paranorman Aggie Prenderghast use to be a nice and caring small child until one day the people though she is a witch and killed her, swearing revenge she curse the judge and the people who killed her. In her ghost form she is a raging monster that wants nothing but revenge! * Bruce Banner whenever he gets angry he will become The Hulk. * In Black Rock Rocket, Mako counterpart is in fact Black Rock Rocket and she fights everyone else counterparts. But when she became Insane Black Rock Rocket she became a killing machine and loved taunting Mako. Also when Mako was trying to restrain her when they merge from killing Strength Insane Black Rock Rocket had enough of the restraint and fired her weapon towards her legs making Mako to feel the shooting in her legs which make her bruise. * King Triton himself goes into the berserk mode by destroying several human treasures in Ariel's secret grotto, to her horror. * In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones: Anakin becomes enraged after his mother died at the hands of the Tusken Raiders, causing him to slaughter most of the sand people (including the women and the children) in fury. * In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Janet van Dyne a.k.a Wasp is a wasp superhero but in the epoisde "Gamma World, Part 1 and 2", Wasp was expose to the gas of the Gamma Dome she went in a very painful transformation and transformed into a wasp-like creature. She will attack anyone in sight in her wasp-like creature form. * In Spider-man animation show of 1990 and Ulimate Spider-Man, in the 1990 animated show spider-man was going under mutation he got an antidote from Dr. Mariah Crawford, but all a sudden he starts growing four arms in the process within the antidote. When The Punisor think spider-man is a bad guy he tries to kill him but leads spider-man to transformed into a monstrous spider creature called man spider. This man spider he does not attacks his former friends unless it's a threat! In the ulimate series spider-man got hit by poison from the Taskmaster, and what inside that poison will make the monster within you become a monster, which happens to spider-man and transformed into man spider for the second time. This man spider is vicious, comedy, and goes berserk. * In the Walking Dead, when Rick Grimes saw Maggie Greene with Judith in her hands, he wants to know where his wife, Lori is. Rick knew and starts to go in prison to search her, he finds where Lori got shot at and found a zombie that ate all of her corpse. Rick went berserk and slaughter every zombies with an axe, he also strangled Glenn Rhee when he was trying to calm him down. * In We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the main characters that are dinosaurs use to be savage and rampaging beasts, but until they took the Brain Grain they became nice and kind. But Rex in the other hand he is T-Rex that is a blood thirsty monster, but until he took the Brain Grain and became extremely nice. But when a Screweyes wants them to become their old self they became their old savage and rampaging monsters they were! Rex almost killed Screweyes but got calmed down by his two best human friends Louie and Cecilia Nuthatch. * In Brave, when Merida gave her mom, Queen Elenor a dessert which has a potion inside she transformed into a big black bear. But whenever the instincts of a wild bear comes out she will attack anyone that disturbs her or threatens her. But when the sun rise again without the bond she will become a monstrous, rampaging, blood thirsty bear for whole eternity, just like the prince who became Mor'du. * In Attack of Titans, Eren Yeager whenever he goes titan form he is able to control his titan, however in the series titans are blood thirsty and meat cravers who eats humans. One time Eren Yeager actually loses control of himself when he transformed. Quotes: Gallery':' incredible-hulk.jpg|Bruce Banner as Hulk iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-8234.jpg|The Iron Giant in berserk mode after he believes Hogarth was killed. IMG_0036.PNG|Gohan in Great Ape form destroying a rock canyon IMG_0054.JPG|Goku in Great Ape form IMG_0056.JPG|Clare awakened form IMG_0058.PNG|Kiryu going on a rampage when Godzilla spirit awakens IMG_0062.JPG|Sumire berserk mode IMG_0064.JPG|Guts transforming into berserk armor IMG_0068.PNG|Sam Manson's dragon form enraged that Danny Phantom said to the dragon that "he shoots fire as a girl" also Sam transformed when Paulina made her angry while she wants to dump Danny IMG_0069.JPG|Fox Xanatos in her were-fox form IMG_0070.PNG|Kolulu in her berserk mode smirking and telling Lori to read the spell in her book IMG_0076.PNG|Mako trying to restrain Insane Black Rock Shooter from killing Strength IMG_0077.JPG|A fully transformed Wasp about to attack Thor and Ironman IMG_0082.PNG|Spider-man transformed into savage man spider getting restrained by Wolverine in the Ulimate Spider-man Rex attacking Screweyes.png|Rex in savage form attacking Professor Screweyes. IMG_0084.PNG|Rick going berserk when he found Lori death spot but founds out that the zombie ate up the whole corpse of Lori and went berserk by stabbing it muitple times and went on a ramapage to kill more zombies IMG_0095.PNG|Queen Elinor in her bear form almost attacked her daughter Merida when her bear instincts made her wild Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Healing